Deadpool
. (1991) | Alternate1 = Dead Man Wade; Wade Wilson (Earth-295).jpg | Alternate2 = 982; Wade Wilson (Earth-982) 003.jpg | Alternate3 = 1036 | Alternate4 = The Deadpool Kid; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 page 33 Deadpool Kid (Earth-1108).jpg | Alternate5 = Wadey Wilson; Wadey Wilson (Earth-1610) 02.JPG | Alternate6 = Wolverinepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-1946) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate7 = Headpool; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 2 Wade Wilson (Earth-2149).png | Alternate8 = Lady Deadpool; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 Variant 2nd Print Textless.jpg | Alternate9 = 5021; Wade Wilson (Earth-5021) from Exiles Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 5700 | Alternate11 = 5701 | Alternate12 = 6001 | Alternate13 = Major Deadpool; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 page 06 Major Deadpool (Wilson) (Earth-6466).jpg | Alternate14 = 8107; Wade Wilson (Earth-8107) from Deadpool Annual Vol 4 1 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 9411; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate16 = 9590; Deadpool (Wade Wilson) (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate17 = 9997; Wade Wilson (Earth-9997) Earth X Vol 1 0.jpg | Alternate18 = 10310 | Alternate19 = Kidpool; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 2 page 18 Wade Wilson (Earth-10330) (cut).jpg | Alternate20 = 11010; Wade Wilson (Earth-11010) Deadpool Vol 2 1000.jpg | Alternate21 = 11045; Deadpool (Earth-TRN124).jpg | Alternate22 = 11080; Wade Wilson (Earth-11080) from Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate23 = 11131; Wade Wilson (Earth-11131) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate24 = Death Mask; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN142) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 page 33.jpg | Alternate25 = 12091; Wade Wilson (Earth-12091) .jpg | Alternate26 = Dreadpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-12101) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate27 = 12467; Wade Wilson (Earth-12467) 001.jpg | Alternate28 = 12610; Wade Wilson (Earth-12610).jpg | Alternate29 = 12928; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN213) 001.jpg | Alternate30 = 13729; Wade Wilson (Earth-13729) from All New X-Men 1 16 001.jpg | Alternate31 = 14031; Wade Wilson (Earth-14031) from Night of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate32 = 14112; Wade Wilson (Earth-14112) from Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate33 = 14219; Wade Wilson (Earth-14219) in Thunderbolts Vol 2 19 001.jpg | Alternate34 = 17893; Wade Wilson (Earth-17893) from Deadpool Team-Up Vol 1 893.jpg | Alternate35 = 20051; Deadpool Earth-20051.jpg | Alternate36 = Mimepool; Mimepool.jpg | Alternate37 = Lady Deadpool; Lady Deadpool Silentest.jpg | Alternate38 = Headpool; Headpool Silengith.jpg | Alternate39 = Dogpool; Wade Wilson (Dogpool) (Earth-20110) from Deadpool Vol 2 1000 0001.jpg | Alternate40 = Kidpool; Dp 1000 kidpool36.jpg | Alternate41 = 22206; Wadewar1 006.jpg | Alternate42 = 33900 | Alternate43 = 41620; Deadpool (Earth-41620).jpg | Alternate44 = 42466; Wade Wilson (Earth-42466) from Deadpool vs. X-Force Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate45 = 58161; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) and Nathan Summers (Earth-58161) from Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 16 0001.jpg | Alternate46 = Commander Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Alternate47 = 61112; Wade Wilson (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate48 = 61610; Wade Wilson (Earth-BW20D) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate49 = 71912; Wade Wilson (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate50 = 80521 | Alternate51 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Earth-90211) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Alternate52 = 99062; Wade Wilson (Earth-99062) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate53 = Dogpool; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 3 page 17 Wade Wilson (Earth-103173).jpg | Alternate54 = Deadpool the Duck; Wade Wilson (Earth-791021) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate55 = War; Deadpoolwarapocalypse.jpg | Alternate56 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN043); Deadpoolshield (cut).jpg | Alternate57 = Iron Man; IronDeadpool.jpg | Alternate58 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN045); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN045) (cut).jpg | Alternate59 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN133); Wade Wilson (Deadpool) (Earth-TRN133) from Deadpool Max Vol 1 9 (0005).png | Alternate60 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN165); Wade Wilson (Earth-10004).png | Alternate61 = Frederick Wilson; Frederick Wilson (Earth-TRN245) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate62 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN246); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate63 = Pandapool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN312) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate64 = Motorpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN313).jpg | Alternate65 = Beespool; M324.png | Alternate66 = Spiralpool; Spiralpool.jpeg | Alternate67 = Cesspool; Cesspool.jpeg | Alternate68 = Galactipool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN319) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 3 0001.jpeg | Alternate69 = Deadpool Dinosaur; Deadpool Dinosaur.jpeg | Alternate70 = D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L.; D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L..jpeg | Alternate71 = Dirtypool; Dirtypool.jpeg | Alternate72 = Deathlokpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN324).png | Alternate73 = Squirrelpool; Thor Vol 1 607 Deadpool Variant.jpg | Alternate74 = Grootpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN352).jpg | Alternate75 = Knightpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN353).jpg | Alternate76 = Hawkeyepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN354).jpg | Alternate77 = Chibipool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN356).jpg | Alternate78 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN533); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 27 001.png | Alternate79 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN574); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN574) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 11 001.jpg | Alternate80 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN621); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN621) from Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 7 002.jpg | Movies1 = 8096; Deadpool (Earth-8096).png | Movies2 = 10005; Wade Wilson (Earth-10005) 0003.jpg | Movies3 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN414); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN414) from Deadpool (film) 0001.jpg | Television1 = 12041; Wade Wilson (Earth-12041) 006.png | Television2 = 92131; Wade Wilson Xmen Animated Series.jpg | Television3 = 101001 | Television4 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN413); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN413) 001.png | Television5 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN416); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN416) 001.jpg | Television6 = Wade Wilson (X-Force Variant) (Earth-TRN416); Deadpool (X-Force Variant) (Earth-TRN416) Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 31.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 7964 | Video Games3 = 12131; Wade Wilson (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Wade Wilson (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 13625; Wade Wilson (Earth-13625) 003.jpg | Video Games6 = 30847; Wade Wilson (Earth-30847).jpg | Video Games7 = 91119; deadpool01.png | Video Games8 = Dogpool; Wade Wilson (Dogpool) (Earth-91119) 001.jpeg | Video Games9 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN258); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games10 = Lady Deadpool; Wanda Wilson (Earth-TRN258) 001.jpeg | Video Games11 = Headpool; Wade Wilson (Headpool) (Earth-TRN258) 001.jpeg | Video Games12 = The Deadpool Kid; Wade Wilson (Deadpool Kid) (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.png | Video Games13 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN517); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games14 = Wade Wilson (X-Force) (Earth-TRN517); Wade Wilson (X-Force) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Venompool) (Earth-TRN517) and Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games16 = Wadey Wilson; Wadey Wilson (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Video Games17 = Wadey Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN580).JPG | Teams1 = Deadpool Corps; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 1 Textless McGuinness Variant.jpg | Teams2 = Deadpool Interns; Deadpool Interns 001.jpg | Teams3 = Mercs for Money; Deadpool Vol 4 3 Textless.jpg | Teams4 = Team Deadpool; Team Deadpool (Earth-616) Deadpool Vol 1 54.jpg | Teams5 = Deadpools; Deadpools (Earth-14031) Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg | Teams6 = Deadpooloids; Deadpooloid (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Teams7 = Deadpool's Fanboys; Deadpool's Fanboys (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Teams8 = Evil Deadpool Corps; Deadpool Corps (Evil) (Multiverse).jpg | Others1 = Gwenpool; Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others2 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) from Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 001.jpg | Others3 = Emily Preston / "Wade Wilson"; Emily Preston (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 3 8 001.jpg | Others4 = Evil Deadpool; Deadpool Vol 2 45 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Greg Salinger; Greg Salinger (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others6 = James Bourne; James Bourne (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others7 = Kid Deadpool | Others8 = Loop; Wade Wilson (Loop) (Earth-616) from Deadpool & Cable Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Others9 = Madcap; Madcap (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others10 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 001.jpg | Others11 = Steve Harmon; Steven Harmon (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others12 = Swordsman (Heroes Reborn); Swordsman (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg | Others13 = T-Ray; T-Ray (Earth-616).png | Others14 = Walter Newell; Walter Newell (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others15 = Deadpool (Outcast); Deadpool (Outcast) (Earth-14031) from Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg | Others16 = Liz; Deadpool (Liz) (Earth-14031) Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 4.jpg | Others17 = Terror; Terror (Shreck) (Earth-88194) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others18 = Poppupian; Wade Wilson (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others19 = Doppelganger; Wadey Wilson (Doppelganger) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Related1 = Championpool; Deadpool Corps Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg | Related2 = Masacre; Deadpool Vol 4 3.1 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Widdle Wade; Deadpool Corps Rank and Foul Vol 1 1 page 67 Wade Wilson (Widdle Wade) (Earth-616).jpg | Related4 = Deathwish; Victor von Doom (Earth-11638) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Related5 = Watari; Watari (Earth-TRN150) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 4 001.jpg }} es:Deadpool